mybookfandomcom-20200214-history
MyBook Wiki
Vitajte na stránke MyBook.Wikia.Com Na tejto stránke budeme pisáť čo najviac o PC hrách. Najčastejšie to budú hry zo série Grand Theft Auto. Ak by ste mali záujem vytvoriť si vlastný článok na tejto stránke,kontaktujte Lukike MyBook alebo sa bezplatne zaregistrujte na tejto stránke a využite veľa výhod,ktoré vám táto stránka ponúka: -tvorba vlastných článkov -úpravovanie článkov -a oveľa viac... Kontakty Divoke-Kmene.SK,Svet2 : Gold Player http://sk2.divoke-kmene.sk/guest.php?screen=info_player&id=574941 Divoke-Kmene.SK,Svet12: Lukike IV DivokeKmeny.CZ,Svet10 : Dark Lukike,Lukike II E-Mail : MyBook@Centrum.SK Naším web partnerom je Play.Pise.SK Stránky My-Book.MyPge.CZ MyPage.Boger.CZ Tieto stránky boli vytvorené Lukike MyBook Varovanie:Vymazávanie článkov alebo urážky voči autorovy stránky môže viesť zablokovaniu IP adresy na istý čas alebo na trvalo. Ukáža článkov GTA Liberty City Rockstar Games naplnilo Liberty City Stories s množstvom možnosti. Novinkou bude napríklad plaviť sa loďou ako cestujúci. Pohľad pri preplavovaní z ostrova na ostrov bude s pohľadom ako v GTA: SA keď ste sa viezli lietadlom alebo vlakom. Nepotvrdenou novinkou je sneh. Raz začas v Liberty City nasneži a vtedy bude jazdenie o čosi viac kĺzať po lade. V LCS nájdete aj množstvo gangov, tým najhlavnejším bude pre vás Salvadorova mafia. Ich nepriateľom bude Sindaccova mafia a nájdete v hre aj Yakuzu s ich bosskou Asukou Kasen pre ktorú budete zrejme tiež pracovať. V hre nájdete aj množstvo nových áut a budete môcť šoférovať aj čln. Žial lietadla v LCS nenájdete. Samozrejme budú aj staršie možnosti ako misie so sanitkou, policajným a hasičským autom, alebo taxíkom. Zrejme budú aj skryté balíčky, výtržnosti a unikátne skoky ale to je zatiaľ nepotvrdené. Budete si môcť zato vloˇiť do hry vlastné MP3 a nájdete aj množstvo rádii v ktorých ale nebude toľko pesničiek ako v GTA: SA. Tiež budú misie a medzihry o polovicu kratšie ako v predošlých dieloch, je to kvôli formatu PSP. V Liberty City Stories nebude možne meniť si účes, tetovať si telo a ani meniť kondícou. Prezliekať bude možné iba ikonkami ako boli v GTA: Vice City. GTA San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (GTA: SA) je akčnápočítačová hra od firmy Rockstar Games, distribútorom je firma Take 2. San Andreas je treťou trojrozmernou hrou zo série GTA, piata hra zo série v poradí celkom. Hrabola pôvodne určená len pre konzolu Playstation 2. Verzia pre Xbox a Microsoft Windows bola vydaná o rok neskôr. V roku 2010 bola hra označená ako "3. najlepšie sa predávajúca hra všetkých čias". Příběh se točí kolem černošského gangstera Carla "CJ" Johnsona, který se roku 1992 vrací do rodného Los Santos poté, co se dozví, že byla jeho matka zavražděna. Zde nachází svou rodinu a pár zbývajících členů rozpadajícího se gangu Grove Street Families. Během hry CJ postupně odhalí, co za vraždou stojí a znovuobnoví sílu svého gangu. Carl Johnson (ve hře přezdívaný CJ) - Vyrůstal v problematické rodině se dvěma bratry (Sweet, Brian), sestrou (Kendl) a matkou (Beverly) bez otce, který mu zemřel již v mládí. Carl po smrti jeho bratra Briana z Los Santos odjíždí do Liberty City. Z Liberty City se do Los Santos vrátí až po pěti letech, aby se účastnil pohřbu jeho matky. Postavu namluvil Young Maylay. Sean Johnson (ve hře přezdívaný Sweet) - Nejstarší z bratrů Johnsonových, který po smrti svého otce cítil za zbytek ro y zodpovědnost, a proto se stal hlavou rodiny. Aby rodinu uživil, tak se stal členem gangu a později ho začal i vést. I přes všechny nekalé věci, co v životě udělal se snaží držet dál od drog a jeho gang se obchodu s drogy neúčastní. Smrt jeho bratra Briana dával za vinu jeho druhému bratrovi Carlovi, který kvůli nátlaku, který na něj Sweet vyvíjel, odešel do Liberty City. To, že Carl opustil rodinu v této těžké situaci, mu Sweet neodpustil a i po jeho návratu ho považoval za slabocha. Postavu namluvil Faizo. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (označovaná aj GTA: Vice City) je akčno-závodnáRPG počítačová hra vyvinutá v štúdiách Rockstar North, vydaná firmou Rockstar Games pre PC, PS2 a Xbox a je štvrtým voľným pokračovaním zo série Grand Theft Auto, zároveň je druhým pokračovaním v 3D prevedení.Hra zožala obrovský komerčný úspech, získajúc ocenenie "Najlepšie predávajúca sa hra na PS2 roku 2002"1. Taktiež má status najpredávanejšej hry na americkom trhu k júnu 2006. Rockstar Games po prvý-krát zahrnuli do soundtracku hry dobovú hudbu z 80. rokov, ktorá sa dá počúvať v hre ako voliteľné rádio. Táto kategória momentálne neobsahuje články ani multimediálne súbory. -Dalšie články si možete násjť v naších kategoriách alebo vo vyhľadaváči článkov, ktorý je umiestnený hore. Varovanie:V týchto kategoriách niesu uverejnené všetky články.Ostatné si músíte vyhľadať vo vyhľadávači článkov. Category:MyBook Support Category:Rayman Category:Partia